


Tryst

by corvidaezero



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvidaezero/pseuds/corvidaezero
Summary: It was the night of the Tegan and Sara concert.  Laura Hollis was amped.  She had been looking forward to the show for months, and it was finally here.  This was an extremely special night for her, as all Tegan and Sara concerts are, so Laura decided to bring the only other fan she knew, her roommate Carmilla.  Laura also happened to be in love with her.





	

It was September 2016, and it was the night of the Tegan and Sara concert.  Laura Hollis was amped.  She had been looking forward to the show for months, and it was finally here.  Tegan and Sara had been Laura’s favorite songwriters ever since she bought their first album when she was 14, so at 20, she was immersed in their music.  Laura’s first tattoo was a line from one of their songs.  This was an extremely special night for her, as all Tegan and Sara concerts are, so Laura decided to bring the only other fan she knew, her roommate Carmilla.  Laura also happened to be in love with her.

When they were first assigned as roommates, Laura and Carmilla barely spoke.  They shared a history class together, though, and when Laura learned that even though it seemed Carmilla rarely paid attention, she was actually making the highest grade in the class, she called her out on it.  Their first conversation was also their first fight.  Laura had threatened to report Carmilla to The Dean for cheating, until Carmilla rolled her eyes and began waxing poetic about how Manifest Destiny was the root cause for North American’s general selfishness.

As an apology, Laura suggested they get to know each other better.  Laura pulled out a sleeve of cookies, and patted her bed next to her, asking Carmilla to sit next to her.  Carmilla rolled her eyes, sat on her own bed, but took a cookie anyway.  It became their thing.  Once or twice a week, they would share a sleeve of cookies, and just talk.

After a few months of late nights, sitting across the room from each other slowly became one of them in the chair in the middle of the room, while the other sat on a bed.  And then that eventually became both of them sitting on one bed, but completely opposite sides.

One night, when Laura decided to tell Carmilla about how her mom left, she made Carmilla turn around and face the wall, so she couldn’t see her.  After a moment, Carmilla felt Laura scoot back, so they were sitting spine to spine.  Laura pressed against her, and she spoke of loneliness and depression and abandonment.  When her breathe began to hitch, Carmilla leaned her head back onto Laura’s shoulder, and buried her nose into her neck.  It was a small, silent comfort.  Laura thought about that night a lot, but they never spoke of it.

A few weeks later, Laura almost exploded with excitement upon learning that Carmilla liked her favorite band.  She immediately asked Carmilla to go with her to the concert later that year.

“What, like as a date?” Carmilla teased.

Laura turned red.  “Wha— I – Y—“

“Relax, cutie,” Carmilla interrupted.  “Of course I’ll go with you.”

Laura’s smile was as wide as Carmilla had ever seen it.

The concert venue was a small place a few blocks from campus.  At 200 people, the place was almost packed.  Carmilla was a punk rock bombshell dressed in ripped jeans and leather jacket.  Laura rolled her eyes when Carmilla smirked at her panda shirt.

“Ready?” Carmilla smiled her crooked smile at Laura, and Laura melted.  They walked inside and Carmilla paid for Laura.  When Laura raised an eyebrow, Carmilla just shrugged.  The two had been hanging out a lot lately outside of the dorms – three or four times a week.  If Laura had been a bit keener, she may have thought Carmilla probably liked her too.  But at 20, Laura was such a mess, and had so little experience with this kind of thing, she wouldn’t have known a girl liked her even if she wore a shirt proclaiming such.

Tonight, though, Laura was going to take her chances.  They had been friends for nearly a year now.  They hung out all the time, and Carmilla was really the only person that could make Laura laugh.  What could she say: she far preferred wit over slapstick.

Carmilla had even gotten Laura into politics.  She dragged Laura to the Democratic Convention’s party in downtown Styria a summer earlier to celebrate the legalization of gay marriage.  Carmilla, normally so disaffected, actually worked really hard for a grassroots campaign, and obviously had a lot invested in the outcome.  She cried on Laura’s shoulder when it passed.

“Don’t tell anyone,” Carmilla said.  “Vampires don’t cry.”

Throughout the night, Laura kept trying to drop hints that she was interested in being more than a friend to Carmilla.  Carmilla and Laura danced together as much as you _can_ dance together listening to pop-indie.  Laura was conflicted on whether she should be swooning or jealous, because it seemed Carmilla was an excellent dancer no matter the dance.  They bought each other drinks all night and they talked incessantly.  They talked about how the opening bands sucked and what they were going to be when they grew up.

Before the main event, Laura and Carmilla were sitting next to each other when Carmilla slipped her fingers in between Laura’s.  Laura’s heart raced.  A seriously late bloomer, this was the most romantic she had ever been with a girl.  They didn’t even look at each other.  Laura and Carmilla just continued to stare straight ahead and talk about the other people in the crowd.  It felt right.  It was nice.

They stayed that way the rest of the night.  They didn’t get up to dance when Tegan and Sara came on.  They just sat there, holding hands.  When the concert was over, Laura and Carmilla walked to Laura’s car.  Carmilla leaned against it, facing Laura, and, with a stutter, Carmilla told Laura that she really liked holding her hand.  Laura had never seen Carmilla nervous before.  It was completely endearing.  In what may have been the most courageous moment of Laura’s life, she kissed Carmilla.

Laura was sure it was awful for Carmilla, but to her, it was magic.  All of the clichés rang true: fireworks, weak knees, and a freight train of dizziness.  Laura had finally done what she had wanted to do since the second week of cookie night.  After far too few seconds passed, they broke apart.

Carmilla was grinning ear to ear.  “You kissed me,” she said through her smile.

Laura just nodded, with a grin as large as hers and with tears in her eyes.

They didn’t speak as they climbed into Laura’s car, but their hands soon found themselves laced together.  After a beat of silence, Laura launched into an enthusiastic recap of the concert.  Carmilla smirked.  Laura was adorable.

They got back to the dorm rooms soon after.  Carmilla sat next to Laura on her bed and opened a sleeve of cookies.  They talked all night.  The cookies disappeared, but something else was found.

It was the start of something new.  It was the start of something fantastic.


End file.
